


With Me

by orphan_account



Series: With Me [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Cliffhangers, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was just that Sophie didn't know Keefe had major feelings for her. That's why she went to Fitz.-"Keefe," Sophie started, "I don't know what to say. Are you sure?"-Keefe felt broken. He missed every points to tell her how he felt but of course he was wrong. That would never work. Fitz was a Vacker. Basically a royal. He was a Sencen. A dissapointment.-"No," Keefe sighed, "I'm not sure."
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Tam Song/Biana Vacker
Series: With Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974364
Kudos: 5





	With Me

**CHAPTER 1- ALONE**

"Foster, you can stop worrying about him." Keefe sighed as Sophie wouldn't stop squeezing his hand it was soon about to be purple.

Sophie sniffed, "I'm scared. J-just what- ugh. I can't even speak."

"You just spoke, or is that your inner soul creeping up your neck." Keefe joked while flashing her his iconic smirk.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Fitz is really worried about-"

A crisp accent tone startle both Sophie and Keefe, "I'm worried about what?"

Sophie turned around and let go of Keefe's hand launching herself into Fitz's arms, "YOU'RE OKAY! I- I thought you would be angry or something after Alvar- uh- I mean your _brother_ escaped."

Fitz chuckled, "Yeah. How about we talk outside about it? It's pretty hot in here."

Keefe frowned as he watched Sophie and Fitz walked away laughing and clinging onto each other, "I'm dead aren't I now." Keefe kicked the floor and slumped to the ground and sighed. He put his back against the cold, steel, clunky wall closing his eyes and sighing once again.

When it felt like a year, someone came inside and interrupted Keefe's relaxing moment. "WHERE'S SOPHIE Y-YOU **BOY?** "

Keefe looked up to see a very angry, red-faced Grady glaring daggers at his feet. "Um, Mr. Ruewen. Foster went with Fitz somewhere." Keefe then muttered, "Not really telling me where."

Grady's features softened a bit then went hard once again. " _WHY AREN'T YOU WITH HER? SANDOR'S GONE AS WELL AND SO IS GRIZEL!"_

Keefe mumbled, "Just said they left without me."

Right on cue, Edaline came into the small room Keefe and Grady was in and sighed, "Grady dear. What did I tell you? Stop torturing Keefe dear. Just ask nicely next time." Edaline scold.

At least it was silent right now. For now.

"Fine fine. _YOU BOY? WHERE IS SOPHIE FOSTER?"_ Grady officialy was blown-up.

Keefe had enough and spilled an outburst, " _I DON'T KNOW OKAY? T-THEY JUST._ Fudge. _THEY LEFT ME AND WENT SOMEWHERE TO_ , oh I don't know, _'TALK OUTSIDE_ '!"

Keefe slumped back into the floor gathering his knees and shoving his face into them trying not to get so humiliated by the outburst.

"Mom?"' a melodic sound filled Keefe's ears, "What's wrong? We heard screaming."

Edaline sighed, "Nothing Sophie dear. Just a little outbreak. Who's 'we'?"

Sophie didn't answer. Instead she just told her mom, "Oh- um- no one in particular. I'm going to go to... yeah. Everything's good right?"

Grady cut her off, "Young lady. Care to explain why I came into see _this boy_ in here slumped against that wall?"

"OH SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS! KEEFE! You could've told me to stay with you!" Sophie screamed and porfrously pounced onto him.

Keefe muttered, "Whatever."

That was sure going to change.

-

**A/N: That was my first AO3 story (more like chapter) ever! Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
